


A talk with Blue

by Qu33nIC3



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blue - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightberry - Freeform, Nightmare Sans - Freeform, POV Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qu33nIC3/pseuds/Qu33nIC3
Summary: Nightmare has a talk with BlueThis is a one-shot I hope you enjoy
Relationships: Nightmare/Blue - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	A talk with Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bell_Kim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bell_Kim/gifts).



> This is my first story on AO3 so please don't be harsh also this is a nightberry fic

_“Please stop” “I didn’t do anything to you” “W-why can’t you leave me alone?”_

Nightmare jumped up with a fright, a nightmare huh? How ironic. “Well definitely not going back to sleep after that.” He mutters out loud. _“Surprised I even fell asleep”_ he thinks. He looks outside the window and he wasn’t surprised to see it was night. _“Everyone else will be sleeping so what should I do?”_ Nightmare sits up properly as he thinks of something to avoid going back to sleep. Once he does a memory of Blue saying he was always welcome in his AU, should he really? “Whatever what’s the worst that could happen anyways?” Nightmare says quietly out loud.

_“Should I call him or something?”_ Nightmare thinks to himself, _“No, cause then he’d ask why and I’m definitely not telling him I had a nightmare”_ Nightmare gets up from his previous position and wastes no time in opening a portal to Underswap. Once he is there he doesn’t know what to do, he’s standing right in front the house. _“Should I knock?”_ He questions himself, _“Welp I’ve come this far not turning back now.”_ He knocks softly on the door, so soft that if it was daytime you wouldn’t have been able to hear it but it’s not like he’d stand out here during the day anyways.

As he was thinking to himself the door opens making him jolt a bit as a soft voice spoke the words “Nightmare? What are you doing here?” Blue asks in a quiet tone. Nightmare doesn’t immediately respond instead just looking at Blue. Blue was in some sleeping clothes but he didn’t seem like he was sleeping anyways, well at least he wasn’t disturbing the poor guy’s rest. “..Nightmare?” Blue asked once more.

Nightmare flinched out of his thoughts as he also quietly spoke “Uh hey Blue.” Blue as if realizing something happened with Nightmare asked “Are you okay?” Nightmare flinches once more and says “Uh… yeah?” Blue looks at him straight in the eye sockets or well socket and asked “You sure?” Nightmare realizing Blue wouldn’t drop this till he spills said “No I’m not.” Blue smiles softly at him “Would you like to come inside?” Blue asked holding that smile.

_“How the hell can he be so cute???”_ Nightmare thinks in his mind as a slight blush reaches his face. _“Oh wait I still haven’t responded-”_ “Uhm yeah that’d be nice” Nightmare mutters. Blue smiles at him once more as he moves aside to let Nightmare in. “ Take a sit I’ll make us something, is there anything you want in particular?” Blue inquires as he makes his way to the kitchen still keeping his soft tone. “Ah I don’t really want anything.” Nightmare answers. “Oh c’mon I insist!” Blue replies back. “….Well some hot chocolate if you don’t mind” “Good choice I’ll put up the water!”

Blue makes his way into the kitchen and as fast as he went in he came out with two cups of hot chocolate in his hands. “..How?” Nightmare asks, Blue giggled and said along with a little wink “I have my ways” Nightmare blushes and Blue can’t help but think _“cute.”_  
Blue sat down next to Nightmare on the couch sipping at his hot chocolate and said “So do you want to tell me what’s wrong?”

Nightmare looks shocked for a moment before he says “It’s nothing don’t worry about it..” Blue frowns at his answer and replies with “I know it isn’t just nothing you can talk to me y’know?” Nightmare stares at Blue and said “It really isn’t anything.” Blue looks at him once more before saying “Well you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to but that offer is still up.”

Nightmare feeling a little pang of guilt decides to tell Blue, If there is anyone he can trust it’s Blue. “Alright…well I-I had a nightmare..” “See that wasn’t so hard was it?” “I-I guess” Nightmare stutters out. “Do you want to talk about it or no? Either way is fine.” Blue replied in that same soft tone he’s been using this entire time, yet it seems even softer right now. “W-well it was about…my past.”

Blue looks right at him as he speaks, “They…they just wouldn’t stop…..they didn’t care or understand…they didn’t want to understand…” Nightmare stutters out the words in a soft tone. Blue never took his eyes off him, Blue can see in his sockets, Fear and Anger. Of course Nightmare being the empath he is realizes that Blue feels both Sad and Angry. “Uhm..B-blue?” Nightmare asks. Blue seeming to have snapped out of whatever trance he was in responded with “Yes?” however Nightmare doesn’t say anything and looks anyway from him.

Blue stares at him and doing what he’s thinks would help Nightmare gives him a hug. “H-huh” Nightmare says clearly not expecting that. “Blue?” he asked. “You looked like you need one.” He answers. “But why?” Nightmare asks so quietly that Blue barely heard it. “Why do you care? I don’t deserve it..” Blue frowns once more and hugs Nightmare even tighter “Of course you do, you deserve my care the most.” Nightmare looks at Blue, Blue smiles at him but in his head there is one thought going through his mind _“Should I tell him?” “I’ll do it!”_

“Nightmare?” Blue says as Nightmare looks at him once more. “I- I…I like you.” Blue stutters out. Nightmare looks shocked and asks “Why?” Blue stares at him and says “Well you’re kind and sweet and funny and super adorable.” Nightmare blush got brighter at each word. “I like you too” Nightmare responds, Blue looks surprised and asks “Really?” “Y-yeah..” Nightmare replies.

After a couples seconds of silence with Blue still holding him by the way, Nightmare asks “So…does that mean?..” Blue looks at him understanding what he means and says “Only if you want to” Nightmare looks down as if thinking and responds in a soft “I’d like that.” Blue chuckles “Well as your new boyfriend do I have permission to kiss you?”

Nightmare blushes even brighter somehow and nods. Blue leans in and gives him a short but sweet kiss. “Do you want to stay the night?” Worry makes it’s way on Nightmare's face “Are you sure?” Blue smiles at him and say “Of course! We can even have a movie night too!” Nightmare looked hesitant but he decided to agree. “Alright well if we’re having a movie night let me go make some popcorn and grab some blankets, you can pick a movie in the meantime.”

Blue goes to the kitchen and pops a bag of popcorn in the microwave and leaves the kitchen to go into his room to get extra blankets. He comes down with some blankets and pillows and puts them on the couch next to Nightmare. He goes back into the kitchen and comes out with a big bowl of popcorn. “You pick a movie yet?” Blue asked Nightmare, Nightmare looks at him and nods. Blue sits down next to him and cuddles up in the blankets and Nightmare. They spent the whole night watching movies and ended up falling asleep together on the couch.


End file.
